Going Through Hell to Protect You
by YaoiKitten666
Summary: Yaoi. It's my own story. RAPE INSIDE A teenager, Chasel, is forced to become a pet/slave to a rich family after busting the eldest sons car.He'd already had to deal with some pretty messed up stuff at home, so it added to his misery. Although he's got his best friend, Renge, he has trouble overcoming stuff. He does everything to protect Renge, instead of focusing on saving himself
1. Notice

Okay, so. This story is a MAJOR work in process. I'm not sure if it will be finished or not, but I'm working really hard on it, more so than I have with others the past few years. The first few chapter might be really confusing, I'm still working my brain through a way to word it all, and at some point I AMgoing to come back and fix it so it isn't quite as... Weird.

It is my own story, these will be my own characters. In future chapters, there WILL be YAOI That means if you don't like Yaoi, I'd prefer if you didn't read it and criticize it.

Also, I'd really like to point out that in the later chapters there might be things that will hie triggers to come people ( a.k.a rape, self-harm, etc). If there's things are triggers to you, please don't read it ! I would hate to harm anyone by my story. if you can get past those then I'd be glad for you to read it and get feedback!

But I would really appreciate any feedback there might be on whatever I upload with this story. Thank you

So, this is an extra update. I really shouldn't be making so many updates to a story I haven't even posted ONE CHAPTER TO YET but I figure seeing how I put the up that I'd have it up soon, I thought it'd be best.

So, while editing, I'd forgotten one of literally the most important parts to the story and ended up completely changing I've beginning. If I leave it this way, I have to basically change the entire plot and story. SO instead of doing that, I'm going back and RETYPING it once again so that it's fixed and the storyline will actually be understandable.

I hope when I actually manage to get the first chapter up that it will make at least a little sense and that you'll like it, thank you!


	2. Chapter One (I have no fancy title name)

**"Stop pushing me, asshole." The **_**brunette**_** teen scowled, shoving his best friend into the nearest lamppost. **

**"Can you make me?" Raven hair bounced on Chasel's neck, a small grin forming on his pale face. "Huh? Can you, Renge?" He laughed, pushing the other back, much lighter. His frown faded when Renge winced, his bag pulling down his shoulder. "What have you got in there, rocks?" He held out his hand, reaching for the bag damaging his friends shoulder. It wasn't unusual for him to carry Renge's bag. Renge was much smaller than him, standing only 5foot 2 to Chasel's 5 foot 8, weighing thirty pounds lighter. **

**Renge's plaid messenger bag had two large math books, two english, and one six hundred thirty nine page science book. Truthfully, it was his own fault for being in so many advanced classes that he had all those books. It was a miracle the poor bag hadn't broke yet. **

**With Renge's bag on Chasel's should, they walked in silence, taking the long way back to their neighboring houses like they always did. After ten minutes, the two began to shuffle an acorn between their feet, testing each others foot work. "My footworks getting sloppy, soccer needs to hurry up."**

**"If you hadn't skipped all our summer practices you wouldn't be having such a hard time keeping up with me" Renge kicked the acorn into a knocked over garbage can, smirking at his taller friend. "It's only two months into the school year and you're complaining. The captain should be at every practice, ya' know. I might just take your spot this year." Chasel's grey eyes rolled, squinting against the sun, which provided absolutely no warmth in the already chilling air. Another twenty steps ahead, Renge reached for his bag on Chasel's shoulder, who pulled it away in confusion. **

**"We aren't home yet, you don't get this back."**

**"We're going near puddles. Last time you carried my bag near a puddle, you dropped it on purpose. So give it to me." Chasel shook his head, teasingly holding it over one of the nearest pools in the sidewalk. Renge quickly reached for it, soon both we're pulling in opposite directions for the bag. Chasel didn't exactly have to fight much for it, but seeing Renge struggle so much made him laugh enough to let go, sending the bag flying out of both of their hands and crash into the side of a bright red Lamborghini, above the head of a child who looked no more than five years old. The window above her head smashed instantly into pieces, glass cascading down the side and around her small body, forcing her to fall backwards and yelp, cutting her little hands and arms on the shatters. **

**"Shit, are you okay?" Chasel focused on the dent in the car and smashed window while Renge ran to the child's side, inspecting her arms and hands. Tears poured down from her blue eyes, quickly moving herself from Renge's reach. Chasel looked over in time to see her body disappear into the house and a minute later come back out with two people. Why they hadn't run the second she'd run into the house he didn't know. One of the two with her, Renge recognized from his advanced math classes, a seventeen year old named Leeron. He was slightly taller than Renge, but just shorter than Chasel, around 5 foot 5. He glared at the familiar face, stepping forward and digging his fist into Renge's shirt. Chasel stepped forward immediately, pulling the others hand from his friends collar. The taller man on the steps had yet to say Anything. Chasel assumed he was at least nineteen, he was easily taller than Chasel, probably around 6 foot 5. **

**He walked down the steps, stopping before the group while holding the youngest child in his arms. After setting her down, he inspected the car, calmed face brimming pink with anger. At first, he glared at Chasel, then at Renge and grabbed the brunette hair, pulling Renge close to the indented side, glass shavings covering his shoes. "Did you do this?" His voice hissed. The voice was menacing, sending shivers down the teens spine. **

**"It was an accident." He sputtered out, his own hands clasped around the one dug into his hair. Chasel grabbed the large hand, pulling it away so the assailant faced him. He was forced backwards, shoved against the car with the hand tightening around his neck.**

**"Explain to me, why shouldn't I kill you for fucking with my car right now?" His war, breath slithered down Chasel's neck, deep green eyes staring into him expectedly. "Not only did you bust my car, but you injured our little sister." He glanced to the side, inspecting Leeron, who was slowly wrapping bandage around the girls arm, glaring at Renge who was staring at Chasel. "Speak some pretty words to me before I make your face look like my car, or do worse." Chasel's breath hitched, unsure what to say. **

**"It...it was an accident." Usually, Chasel could keep his calm when faced with threats at school. But he wasn't at school. And this guy was a lot bigger than any of the football players that usually tried to start shit. The grip on Chasel's neck tightened more before he was yanked forward, Renge being grabbed on the way up the steep steps and into the large house. **

**"Whether it was an accident or not, you two will pay for the damage." His eyes glared daggers at the two on the ground in front of him. "And as for what you did to Annabelle, we'll find a way to compensate for that." The hiss in his voice remained, though he remained much calmer than he had outside. The front door was locked and bolted. The inside of the house, as Chasel looked around, looked even fancier than the outside. A chandelier from the ceiling, long, velvet curtains draped from stain glass windows, decorations hanging from the walls that would no doubt cost thousands of dollars each. Obviously the family had money spouting from their asses. "If you don't pay back every bit you owe me, I swear I will sue your family for everything their worth and I will have you both put into jail.**

**The two friends shared nervous glances, each biting their lips. "You can't do that! It was an accident!" Chasel argued, starting to stand slowly.**

**"I have enough money to buy both of you, your families, your houses, cars, everything. I can do as I please. My father owns this city. No one will believe a word you say if I say the contrary. Now, keep your trap shut and sit down. You're not going anywhere for a while." **

**The time it was taking the mechanic to pull together a price was twisting their minds. Neither dared to open their eyes while the men were talking, nor did they dare to actually listen quite yet. They kept their heads in their knees, muttering to themselves until the padding steps stopped in front of them. "You owe me $9,654." Grey and blue eyes went wide. Chasel grabbed the receipt in disbelief, shaking his head viciously. **

**"We don't have that kind of money!" His voice came out choked, knowing damn well it was hard for either of their households to pay a $200 bill for the small houses they owned, nine thousand would put them on the streets naked for their whole lives. And if Chiiang, Chasel's step father, seen the bill, he'd be killed on spot. They could hear a faint snicker in the door, a smirk on Leeron's face. "Please, we're sorry for the damage...but you can't honestly expect us to have this kind of money." His fists clenched tightly to his jeans, hearing Renge sob behind him. Leeron let out a sarcastic pout.**

**"Oh no, now what Greg, they said they can't pay." He was tired of being showed up every day by Renge, always getting just one point worse on a test. His grudge held hard. **

**"If you can't pay back the money now, you're both going to work for it." Even without looking down, Chasel knew Renge was gnawing at his lip, as he always did when nervous or scared. "You're going to learn what it's like to be a slave." Chasel's grey eyes narrowed, scoffing. "You'll both return here everyday. You'll do what we say, when we say it. If you disobey me, or any other member of my family, you'll be punished. Not only will I add a thousand dollars to your debt each time, but if I seem fit, I will be you until you can't plead for mercy anymore. Or anything else I decide. If you do as you're told, you will receive five hundred each week for your debt. Maybe more, maybe less depending on how hard you work to impress me." Finally, Renge spoke, shaking from the floor. **

**"Hold on... Don't involve Chasel in this." Chasl could only stare back in confusion. "It was my fault...my bag. If anyone should be punished its me." **

**"Ren, it was my fault too." Renge stood next to Chasel, small buds of blood in the corner of his lip. He understood why Renge was saying it, he didn't want Chiiang to find out. He knew what his step father would do, he knew about all the beatings he put Chasel through when his mom went away for business, and Chasel could never fight back. "I can handle it." **

**Renge's head shook furiously. "No. It's my fault." With pleading eyes, he looked at ' Greg'. "Don't involve Chasel. I'll pay the money back. I'll work. Don't let him get involved." He'd gotten down on his knees, begging. Chasel could only watch in horror as his best friend gave himself away to protect him, the thing that would usually happen in vice-versa. **

**"Will Chasel agree to this?" Amusement coated the elder mans voice, directing his gaze to Chasel. He wouldn't. He couldn't agree. He wouldn't have if Renge hadn't spent the next five minutes begging him to agree, in tears that Chiiang would beat him again. Renge always followed the rules, he was too certain he wouldn't disobey to think through if he did.**

**"I..." He averted his grey eyes, staring at the floor with a clenched fist and nodded.**

**"You do realize you cannot involve yourself in any way. No interfering with anything Leeron does to Renge at school, or either of us do here if for some reason you appear." He nodded towards his brother, who stepped forward and put a hand around Renge's neck, Chasel snapped instantly, clawing the hand away and shoving the other to the ground, his own hand now digging nails into soft flesh. "That's what I thought." He tore him away instantly. "Try again and I'll beat Renge in front of you. Now, you do NOT interfere, am I understood?" Chasel shook in Greggory's grip refusing to meet his eyes while nodding again. "Renge, leave at once. Chasel will not be involved. You are to return here tomorrow for your rules right after school. I need to speak with Chasel and make sure he...fully understands." With a nod from Chasel, Renge scurried out the door, panic flooding his being. **

**"I said I wouldn't interfere, so don't hurt Renge."**

**"I'm not quite that dumb." The grip on Chasel's wrist loosened, his body being led to a chair in the living room where he had to stare up at the other. "I kNow you have every intention of interfering. I seen the way you looked at Renge. Just how deeply do you care about him?" He scoffed. "You want to protect him don't you?" He could see the wheels turning through those beady eyes. "We could make a deal of our own, and Renge doesn't have to know about it, or even be involved." His smirk told Chasel he was going to be getting himself in deep the second he said he'd do anything to protect the one he loved.**

**Okay so I guess I might have lied saying it was going to take a while. That was the end of the first chapter /sorta/. It honestly wasn't even close to how I originally wrote it, I have to completely rearrange the next four chapters I believe and actually CUT a lot of it out ^_^". I got the idea of this while typing it though so, here it is!**

**Please leave a feedback on how you think it is so for! I would appreciate any type of feedback, especially if you tell me how I could improve. I know some of this might have been a bit confused, and I honestly tend to rush my stories along quite fast! Sorry!**

**thanks for reading my first chapter! I'll have the next one up as soon as possible.**

**by the way my ipad likes to fight with me, so I have no indentation and some things are slightly messed up!**


	3. Update

Okay, wow. Fuck. Sorry.

Shit, it's been how many months since I uplaoded to this thing? Sorry.

i know it's been a while, a long while, and I kind of went on a break for this story. I couldn't figure out how to word what I wanted while rewriting it or where I wanted to go, and when I did it seemed too short to me.

So I gave up until this week.

But I'm back. And I'm going t try to upload another chapter within the next week! Can't promise much of anything, I've got two research papers to fuck with at the moment, but here's hoping!


	4. Sorry

This story is currently on hold. SOrry


End file.
